Amarus
by Aleyzha
Summary: Nada bueno sale cuando a las tres de la mañana y sin poder dormir te das a la molesta tarea de meditar sobre tu vida, sino que le pregunten a Sirius Black. Viñeta. Este fic participa en el Reto #27: "Los colores del arcoiris " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"


**_Disclaimer_**

 ** _Los personajes de Harry Potter NO me pertenecen, sin embargo esta viñeta es de mi autoría._**

 ** _Esta historia participa en el reto #27, "Los colores del arcoiris" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_**

* * *

 ** _Color: amarillo._**

 ** _Número de palabras:_** ** _899_**

* * *

 _Hola! Pues este es mi primer fic en el fandom de Harry Potter. También mi primer intento de seudo slash (?) así que perdónenme si no es lo que esperaban._

 _El titulo va porque "Amarillo" viene del latín Amarus el cual significa ''Amargo o triste" según la pagina de etimologías de chile. Me pareció un titulo muy apropiado para el Sirius que quise retratar, también suena como "amarnos" pero eso ya es otra cosa xD._

 _En fin, ojala y lo disfruten._

* * *

Entrecerró los ojos y miró al techo como buscándole algún tipo de agujero, se removió incomodo entre las suaves sabanas de su cama las cuales le estaban asfixiando. Volteó y examinó con la mirada el estado de sus tres amigos y compañeros de habitación, un segundo después se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido todo aquello; los insoportables y descoordinados ronquidos de los tres debieron de haber sido pista suficiente de su obvio estado inconsciente.

Y ahí estaba él; sin poder dormir y analizando cualquier tontería sobre su vida como un completo estúpido, pensando y repasando ese tipo de cosas qué; a las tres de la madrugada parecían realmente serias e importantes pero que cuando te levantabas al día siguiente nada de aquello tendría sentido. Luego de un rato dejó de pensar en lo gilipollas que estaba siendo y solo se dejó llevar por el rió de musarañas en su cabeza.

Con extrañeza el rostro de su vieja y molesta madre apareció en su memoria, no tuvo tiempo ni de sorprenderse cuando esta ya le estaba gritando e insultando de su forma tan característica; siendo completamente desagradable. A su lado estaba su padre él cual ni se dignaba en dirigirle la palabra y su hermano quien le miraba con una extraña mezcla de pena y confusión, mirada que escondía muy bien de su madre con una mueca similar a una sonrisa. Se veía allí, de cierta forma pequeño a lado de su "familia". Incluso había algo que no aceptaría en voz alta nunca; el día en el que huyó de su casa y su madre quemó su retrato del árbol familiar no se sintió aliviado como le había contado con gran entusiasmo a sus no tan convencidos amigos, quienes sabían tanto como él que nada de eso era verdad y qué; aunque su orgullo no lo dejase admitirlo nunca, en su pecho las cenizas de aquel día no hacían más que ahogarle, sabiendo que este dolor le perseguiría por el resto de sus días.

Luego recordó aquel día, cuando su viejo amigo James le invitó a vivir a su casa al darse cuenta que se estaba quedando en cabeza de puerco durante las navidades. Al principio se negó alegando que estaba cansado de depender de otros, pero la insistencia del muchacho fue tal que llegó al punto de traer a la mismísima Euphemia Potter a darle la "charla". No le quedó más opción que sucumbir a la oferta de su demandante amigo.

—Estúpido _Prongs_ — Un amago de sonrisa brotó de su boca.

Los días en la casa de los Potter eran de lo más extraños, la casa de los Potter era de lo más extraña. Pocas mansiones de una antiquísima familia sangre limpia podían estar orgullosas por su iluminación, y esta aparentaba ser la más grande de las excepciones. Aquel lugar parecía no necesitar lámparas o velones, pues durante el día la luz del sol bañaba hasta la más mínima grieta.

Y no es que fuese la primera vez que él iba a quedarse una temporada como para notar esas nimiedades, solo qué en aquella ocasión él se sentía diferente. Lo trataban diferente. No con lastima ni mucho menos; le trataban como… como si realmente fuese parte de la familia y allí en esa vieja mansión de Godric's hollow podía sentirse… amado.

Una carcajada inundó su boca sin importarle ni un poco que sus amigos pudiesen despertarse.

¿Amor? ¿Desde cuándo ese tipo de mariconadas pasaban por su cabeza? Además ¿Qué podía saber él del amor? En su familia, la que (lamentablemente) era la verdadera jamás se había escuchado esa palabra ni en los pasillos, ni en los cuartos, ni en la mesa, ni siquiera en cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda. Si algo compartía con sus consanguíneos era que nunca le habían importado ese tipo de cosas cursis y, sin embargo, allí estaba a vísperas de las cuatro de la madrugada rememorando cuan bien se sentía estar con los Potter, cuan bien se sentía estar con el imbécil de _Prongs_.

— _"Después de todo, amor es amor"_ —Había dicho Remus una vez refiriéndose al artículo de Corazón de bruja que leía Peter con gran interés, él cual hablaba de como un troll y un elfo domestico habían escapado a las Islas Malvinas para vivir por fin, en palabras propias de la mismísima Rita Skeeter; su apasionado romance.

Se sabe que las cosas se están poniendo realmente turbias cuando un gamberro como _Padfoot_ empieza a recordar las aburridas frases de _Moony_ y peor, les encuentra sentido.

Y si, era obvio que a Sirius Black ni en esa noche ni en la siguiente le quedaría claro lo relacionado con ese sentimiento que parecía ser tan importante para muggles y magos por igual. Pero sí al día siguiente, a la semana siguiente o al mes siguiente volviese a tener una epifanía como aquella, sin duda lo primero que surcaría su mente sería esa mansión tan iluminada de los Potter; vería a Euphemia Potter cocinando un estofado, luego en la biblioteca a Fleamont Potter leyendo " _Las 101 pociones del mundo moderno"_ y finalmente a quien parecía iluminar aquel hogar más que el inconfundible astro rey. Este era por mucho que le costase admitir; _El imbécil de Prongs._

Y cuando las cosas no podían empeorar se descubrió así mismo comparándose con un troll.

 _Suficientes musarañas por al menos... una vida._


End file.
